The objective of this proposal is to provide partial support for the travel of selected outstanding junior American virologists to attend and participate in the Eighth International Congress of Virology (ICV) to be held August 1990 in Berlin, West Germany. The Virology Congress represents a unique opportunity for these investigators to interact with international experts in their specialties, as well as to become familiar with the most recent developments in other areas of virology. As with previous Congresses, the scientific program will consist of morning plenary sessions and afternoon workshops on specific areas of virology. All fields of virology will be covered by the Congress, including viruses of animals, insects, plants and prokaryotes as well as major problems in clinical virology and AIDS. Plenary session themes include Coding Strategies, Membrane Proteins and Immunity, Retroid Viruses: Expression and Regulation, Molecular Basis of Disease, and Control of Virus Infections. Ninety-one different workshops have been planned to include all virus families and virtually all specialized virological topics of interest. The American Society for Virology (ASV) recognizes a critical need to support the future of virus research and its application to today's demanding problems that impact upon many different areas of biology and medicine. One of the best ways to stimulate and assist junior investigators in future work is to allow them to interact directly with the best virologists in their immediate area of virological expertise. The ICV has a long history of providing both exposure and stimulation that are unequaled at any other scientific meeting. Unfortunately, the current structure of research funding makes it extremely difficult and frequently impossible for many junior virologists to attend a Congress such as this even though they stand to obtain the greatest benefit. If funds can be obtained as a result of this application, a Selection Committee appointed by the ASV will determine the most qualified applicants for partial travel support based upon the applicant's participation in the Congress, the prospect for the individual's research benefiting from attending the Congress, and financial need. Our specific aim is to assist junior American virologists who might otherwise be unable to attend this very important Congress with the overall goal of benefiting virological research in the U.S.A . Virological research has application to the fields of infectious, immunologic, neoplastic, hematologic, circulatory, neural, developmental, chronic and degenerative diseases as well as in basic genetic and biotechnological research.